


How to cure an ill lion

by Phantje



Series: How to ... [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan takes care of Phil, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phil has a cold, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantje/pseuds/Phantje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a good deal of the day alone in his bedroom browsing tumblr, Dan is happy but suprised to hear Phil knocking on the door. Even more so when Phil collapses on top of him and demands to be taken care of. Dan tries his best to master his task but hiding feelings at the same time is harder than he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cure an ill lion

Dan had been sitting in his browsing position for quite a while now and his back started to hurt. He wondered if he had moved at all but he soon came to the conclusion, that he hadn’t moved the slightest bit, as he hadn’t even had breakfast today. As usual Dan woke up pretty late and within the first minute of being conscious he had already opened his laptop. Tumblr was still open because all Dan had been able to do, as he fell asleep that night, or rather that morning, was closing his Macbook. Everything about this morning was normal. Him forgetting to eat wasn’t unusual, whenever he forgot to eat in the “morning” he simply ate his cereal whenever he was hungry and couldn’t bear being alone any longer. Dan really enjoyed being on tumblr, even all day long, but nothing was as good, as spending time with his roommate Phil. Whether it was talking, eating, being silent, watching the TV or scrolling through tumblr together, everything made a day more enjoyable, whenever it was done together. Even though Dan really liked Phil’s company more than any others, even more than his own, he wasn’t yet in the need of having him around. Whenever Dan thought he was going on Phil’s nerves he tried to stay alone and give Phil some privacy, as long as he could. Little did he know that Phil also needed Dan’s company. They both didn’t really like spending time on their own but yet they were too embarrassed to tell the other. Every time one of them couldn’t bear it for any longer, the other was really glad about it. So was Dan on this precise morning. He thought he could spend a couple of minutes on his own, but he was still really glad when Phil knocked on his door.  
“May… may I come in?” Phil whispered outside the door.  
“Sure!” Dan said, trying not to smile too wide.  
The door was carefully opened and Phil slowly stepped inside. His hair was a complete mess and his glasses weren’t put on his face properly. Even though Dan didn’t want to, his heart began to beat quicker and he thought: Phil looks cute. Trying to forget what he just thought, Dan quickly said: “Morning!”  
Phil didn’t reply but walked towards his bed and being as clumsy as usual fell on top of Dan. Dan’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help himself from tousling through Phil’s hair. “Everything alright with you?” Again Dan didn’t get a proper reply. “Phil?” he asked again and poked his waist. Phil flinched and was forced to turn around. With big eyes he looked up to Dan.  
Dan had to swallow but quickly asked again: “Is everything alright with you?”  
Phil made a sad face and shook his head. “No.” he said in a very miserable tone. Even though Dan knew Phil was just being over dramatic, he still was alarmed.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.  
“My throat really hurts and I can’t swallow properly and my head hurts and something with my tummy is not as it should be and in general you could say I’m the most miserable English boy at the moment.”  
Dan laughed a little. At least it wasn’t too serious, he thought.  
“I believe you are.” He said as pitiful as he could. Phil nodded eagerly and started to laugh as well, as Dan tousled his hair once more. “May I get up now?” Dan asked.  
“I can’t move and I shan’t! My mother used to say: Whenever you’re ill don’t move, or you only become more ill.”  
“Are you sure she said that?” Dan asked doubtfully.  
“Yes!” Phil assured.  
“I doubt it.”  
“You shouldn’t!” Phil cried.  
“Well, I do. And besides, if you don’t move, I won’t be able to get out of bed, so you won’t be able to have any space nor blanket. I won’t be able to fetch you some coffee, nor will I be able to…”  
Phil cut him off: “Alright! I get it!”  
With a few heavy sights Phil rolled to the side and freed Dan. Dan got up and was really thankful that the weather was a bit chilly as he wouldn’t have put on his pyjamas otherwise. Like this he simply went to his drawer and put on a new shirt and a jacket. After he was finished he turned back to his bed and saw that Phil had already snuggled into it. Dan smiled. Phil really looked cute. He went towards him, took the glasses off Phil’s head and put the blanket over him.  
“Thank you.” Phil said and sounded like a young boy.  
His cuteness was unbearable and Dan knew he had to get out to not do anything inappropriate. As soon as he closed the door behind him Dan dared to breathe again. How could one human being look this cute and somehow sexy at the same time? It was a miracle. Dan shook his head and tried to persuade himself, that he was only thinking this because it was so early in the morning. Well, he could have made himself believe this but unfortunately the clock in the kitchen told him, that it was already half past one. Dan had to except that his feelings were as true as they could be.  
To distract himself, Dan quickly opened the cupboard doors and picked one of his two favourite mugs. For himself he chose the “Hello Kitty” mug and for Phil the one which said: “Dan and Phil – best buds”. Perhaps that would cheer Phil up, Dan thought, not particularly sure why.  
After the kettle was finished with heating up the water Dan poured it over some instant coffee powder. He was way too lazy to be bothered to make some real coffee in their rather expensive machine. Even though that “chemical mixture”, as he liked to call instant coffee powder, was already quite sweet he added some extra spoons of sugar. Dan knew Phil was especially needy whenever he was ill. Making the coffee this sweet was his reassurance that he wouldn’t have to go a second time. While adding the second spoon of sugar Dan quietly sang: “A spoon full of sugar will help the medicine go down.” One of the Mary Poppins’ songs one couldn’t forget that easily.  
While singing it Dan remembered that some aspirin would surely help Phil as well. He went to the medicine cupboard and took the aspirin. Later, so he thought, he was going to call his and Phil’s mum, they’d know what else to do. But for now he was happy with what he did.  
Dan added a bit of milk to the coffee. As he did so, he remembered that one time he added “a crap lot of salt” to Phil’s coffee. Even though Phil had revenged himself with some pretty horrific tickling attacks, Dan had to smile. It was always really funny to prank Phil.  
The next thing he had to do was picking two of the last three remaining bowls, Phil really was clumsy, Shreddies and a bottle of milk. Now he simply put everything onto a tray, grabbed two spoons and left the kitchen towards his bedroom. Without dropping or spilling anything Dan managed to open the door with his left elbow.  
Still with his back to Phil he said: “Phil? I got you and me some sugary coffee and some Shreddies who are even sweeter.”  
Dan closed the door and turned around. Phil was lying in his bed without a shirt. Dan held his breath and looked around. He finally spotted the shirt on his butt-chair. Phil must have taken it off while he had been in the kitchen. Phil rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. Dan had to swallow before he could speak. “Why… did you take off your shirt?”  
“Oh, it was pretty hot in here…”  
Somehow relieved Dan interrupted him and said: “Did you expect something else? It’s my bedroom, you know?”  
Phil rolled his eyes but did smile a little bit. Dan cleared his throat and with a proper look he saw that Phil’s face was really red and sweaty.  
“You really are hot, aren’t you?” he asked.  
“Even more than usual.” Phil answered while imitating Dan’s tone. He tried to wink but failed miserably. To cover his laughing mouth, Phil raised a hand. Once again Dan had to take a deep breath. How could Phil look so cute and hot at the same time?  
“… I see, but you really have to put your shirt back on, as it’s really dist…racting and you won’t want to get even more ill, it isn’t that warm in here.”  
Phil’s eyes widened as he said so but without answering he simply stretched out his arm and pointed onto his shirt. Dan got the hint and threw the shirt into Phil’s face. He then sat down and placed the tray onto his knees.  
“There you go.” Dan said and handed Phil the mug he had chosen for him.  
“Awww. Thank you very much!” Phil said and smiled brightly had him. There would certainly have been a lot of tension if Phil wouldn’t have had to sneeze. Like this, Dan simply had to laugh. He quickly fetched a tissue and held Phil’s mug for the time he blew his nose.  
“I’m very sorry.” Phil said miserably with large puppy eyes.  
“Y…You don’t have to! You’re ill, it’s completely normal to sneeze!”  
“Thanks, you really are a good friend.”  
“For allowing you to sneeze?” Dan asked and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes! You are my best friend, you know?”  
Dan laughed nervously and said: “Why so sentimental Philly?”  
“I’m ill!” Phil answered with a hearty smile.  
“I suppose you are…” Dan said and made it sound as a compliment, at least to Phil.

After they finished their cereal, Dan handed Phil the aspirin. “Oh. I don’t like it!”  
“You don’t have to! But it will make you feel better.” Dan said with a smile.  
“I don’t want to. Pleeeease?”  
“Come on now you giant baby! At least I’m not making you to swallow it with tomato juice!”  
“True.” Phil sighed.  
“Phil! It will make you feel better! I promise!”  
“Not as much as you do.” Phil mumbled.  
“I beg your pardon?” Dan asked. He didn’t understand anything of what Phil had said, due to the later mumbling the words.  
“Nothing…” Phil quickly assured. “If I swallow this…”  
“When you swallow this!” Dan corrected him.  
“When I swallow this, I’ll have to get a reward.”  
“A reward?”  
“Yes. Only if you don’t mind of course.” Phil added. Dan had no clue what Phil could mean and he didn’t allow his thoughts to go into a certain direction.  
“Will you…” Phil started.  
“Will I… ?”  
“Willyouplaythepianoformepls…”  
“Sorry. What?” Dan asked with a laugh. It wasn’t that usual for Phil being this shy. Awkward yes, but shy?  
“Will you play the piano for me please? Only if you don’t mind of course.” Phil repeated more slowly.  
Dan nearly let out a sigh. He quickly bit his tongue and said: “Sure!” Phil went bright red and smiled a little bit. Dan smiled as well. It wasn’t Phil’s fault that he got his hopes up too high.  
“What do you want me to play?” Dan asked kindly.  
“Anything! I love it when you play!” Phil answered vividly.  
“Thanks.” Dan said and turned bright red. Little did Phil know that Dan always thought about him whenever he was playing the piano.  
“First you have to take your medicine though.” He said and smiled at Phil.  
It would be for the best if he wouldn’t let anyone notice anything about his feelings towards Phil. Phil said he was his best friend and that was already more than Dan could have asked for. Dan himself wasn’t too sure what he felt for Phil. The one and only thing he knew was that he felt the happiest with him and that this probably meant that he felt more than simple friendship, keeping in mind that he threatened to think about a life without Phil in it. But for now Dan was happy to be able to help Phil.  
Phil bravely swallowed the aspirin and looked proudly to Dan. Dan laughed. “Well done, brave little ill lion.” He said.  
“Thank you.” Phil said grandly. Dan raised an eyebrow and they both had to laugh.  
“Now play. Please!” Phil said, after he had calmed down.  
“Yes, sir.” Dan said, stood up and saluted.  
Again Phil had to laugh. Unfortunately this turned into coughing. Dan looked at Phil anxiously. “You’re alright?” he asked carefully.  
“Sure.” Phil said exhausted and sank back onto the pillow. Dan felt truly sorry for his friend. He patted the blanket and pulled it up to Phil’s chin.  
“I’ll play something for you. That will hopefully make you feel better!”  
“It sure will, you always manage to make me feel better.” Phil whispered.  
Dan quickly turned around. He didn’t want Phil to see him blushing. As he sat down in front of the piano he cleared his throat and began to play a song. It was a rather sad song and after a few seconds Phil protested.  
“Dan! How am I supposed to feel better like this? This makes me want to cry! … In a positive way though, you play amazing!” he quickly added.  
“Alright…” Dan said and sighed dramatically.  
He heard Phil’s chuckle from the bed and had to smile as well. After a deep breath Dan was finally able to play what he had intendent to the whole time. First he feared that this romantic song would reveal his feelings too much but after all this was about helping Phil and making him feel better. Besides, Phil did not know that Dan thought about him while he played this.

Dan got totally lost in his music and needed a moment to get into the real world again after he had finished. He was quite exhausted.  
After a while he turned around. He firstly had to calm his feelings. As he looked around, Dan saw that Phil was crying silently. He jumped up and ran towards him. “Phil? What’s wrong?” he asked carefully and stroke Phil’s hair.  
“It… you… your music!”  
“Ssshhh!” Dan said and rubbed small circles on Phil’s back.  
“Your music was so beautiful!”  
“You really are sentimental today, aren’t you?”  
Phil ignored Dan’s comment and looked deep into his eyes. “About what or whom were you thinking?” he asked quietly.  
“Oh… you… know.” Dan laughed nervously. Should he tell Phil? “A really special person.” Dan said finally.  
Phil smiled but his eyes weren’t. “I see. Who…”  
“Oh I forgot, I have to call my and your mum, to ask what else should be done!” Dan quickly said.  
“Can’t that wait? I’m fine! I assure you.”  
Dan shook his head. “Immediately.” He said.  
“Dan! Wait!” Phil shouted.  
But Dan was already out of the room. Dan closed the door and slid down the wall onto the floor. He couldn’t possibly tell Phil who he really thought about. It was impossible. Phil should never have asked. After a few minutes Dan decided that it would be best if he would actually do what he said and call first his and then Phil’s mum. He took out his phone, searched for his mother’s number and called her. The lounge would be a safe place to call her, he thought and stood up.  
“Hello mum.” Dan said.  
“Daniel my dear boy!” she answered. “What may I do for you? You are well, I hope?”  
“Yes. Thanks mum. But Phil is ill. I don’t know what it is. It’s not too serious, I think. I made him lay down. Brought him something hot to drink. Something to eat and I gave him an aspirin.”  
“And why are you calling again? To show me how grown up you are?”  
“No! I wanted to ask what else I should do.”  
Dan’s mother laughed. “What else you should do? My darling! Give him some company I would say!”  
“No medicine?” Dan was evidently confused.  
“No. As much as I know Phil and you, my dear boy, all he needs now is your company. And now off you pop!”  
“Thanks mum.”  
“You’re more than welcome. Call again later this week but now go!”  
“Bye! Love you lots!”  
“LOL!”  
“Mum!” Dan said embarrassedly and also slightly offended.  
“I’m only joking. Love you!”  
“Love you too.” Dan said relieved.  
After speaking to his mum, Dan was quite proud of himself. However for reassurance I also called Phil’s mother. It was however Martyn who picked up the phone.  
“Martyn Lester.”  
“Hello Martyn! It’s me, Dan. I didn’t know you were home!”  
“Hey Dan! I’m simply visiting today. Cornelia and I are leaving in two hours or something.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
“Why are you calling? I’m sorry, we’re about to have tea.”  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you!”  
“You’re never bothering any of us.”  
“Oh… Well, I just wanted to say that Phil is ill and well I wanted to ask if you know… what else I should be doing.”  
“Phil is ill? Are you sure he isn’t only acting?”  
“Quite sure actually.”  
“Oh well… I would… wait a second! MUM!” Martyn shouted in the opposite direction of Dan.  
“What is it Martyn?” Dan could hear Phil’s mum asking.  
“Dan called to ask what he should do with poor ill Phil.” Martyn said, handed over the phone and left.  
“Hello Dan, my dear!”  
“Hello!” Dan quickly told her everything he knew about how Phil felt and what he had already done. “… so I’m asking, what should I do now?” he concluded.  
“Spend some time with him and show him that he is loved.” She was joking, wasn’t she? How could she possibly know…? “Phil is one of the most miserable ill I have ever seen. That’s all he’ll need.”  
“Are you sure?” Dan asked, still quite in shock.  
“Yes.” Phil’s mum said warmly.  
“Thank you very much and sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.”  
“Dan, my darling, you never bother anyone! Bye and give Phil a tight squeeze from me.” She hung up before Dan could have said anything. Dan dropped his mobile into his lap and thought about what Phil’s mother had just said. Did she actually mean what she said or did Dan once again interpret too much? Whatever it was, Dan had to go back to Phil. First of all because it would seem weird if he didn’t and then Dan desperately wanted to be with Phil again.  
Dan was shyer than usual when he opened his door.  
“Dan!” Phil sounded relieved.  
“Um… Both your and my mum said that there wasn’t anything else to be done.”  
“I could have told you myself you know. I know you are always giving your best.”  
Dan laughed shyly.  
“Are you leaving me now?” Phil asked and sounded a little bit sad.  
“No.” Dan said. He looked up and smiled. “Our mums told me that you’d need company.”  
“Good. The wisest humans on earth have spoken.”  
Dan laughed less shy now and sat down next to Phil.  
“Besides there is something I really have to tell you.” Phil said.  
Dan held his breath and his imagination went wild.  
“It’s pretty huge and I’m not sure how I found the courage to think to be able to tell you about it.”  
Did he want to say what Dan thought?  
“You stormed out so I did not have any time to tell you.”  
Dan couldn’t bear it any longer but then again he didn’t dare to interrupt Phil.  
“I really enjoyed, no loved your music because… I simply love and admire everything you do.”  
Dan quickly glanced over to Phil and saw that he was quite serious and like that honest.  
“If I’m not the person you think about while playing that masterpiece that would be fine because you are still my best friend but I really do wish to be that person. As selfish as it sounds…”  
Dan couldn’t believe what he had just heard. All he could do was turning around slowly. Phil smiled at him honestly, heartily and yet quite scared. Dan slowly dared to smile as well. Phil eyes widened and his smile grew bigger as he saw that Dan was smiling as well. Before Phil could say anything, Dan quickly said: “You have always been, you are and you will always be the person I think about whenever I play the piano.”  
“Really? Even the sad ones?” Phil wasn’t able to remain serious, what a surprise.  
“Even those, you dork. Those have the most emotions you know…”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“You don’t, do you?” Dan asked laughingly.  
“No. But I admire whatever you play so that doesn’t matter.”  
“You’re right.” They both laughed. Dan turned around to face Phil properly and hugged him tight. Phil was surprised at first but nonetheless pleased.  
“That was from your mother. She told me to give you a tight squeeze.” Dan said after they broke apart.  
“Errr… Thanks I guess.”  
Dan laughed.  
“But I’d much rather have something from you.”  
Dan smiled widely and looked deep into Phil’s eyes. “As you wish.” He whispered and leaned forwards. He closed his eyes as his lips met Phil’s. A million sparks were flying everywhere Dan and Phil touched. Breathlessly they broke apart.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.” Phil whispered.  
“Believe me, I do.”  
Phil smiled and pulled Dan into a hug. “I love you, Dan.” He whispered into Dan’s ear and placed a small kiss onto Dan’s neck, sending shivers all over Dan’s body.  
“I love you too, Phil.”  
“Thanks for curing me.”  
“Always again my little ill lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would very much be apreciated <3 :)


End file.
